Hoy amaneci en la cama correcta
by Nadis Black
Summary: One-shot Es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Luna, que podria pasar entre dos mejores amigos si existe mucho wishky de fuego de por medio. No se dejen llevar por el titulo.


Hoy amanecí en la cama correcta.

Hoy amanecí en la cama correcta, soñé que tus manos recorrían cada rincón de este cuerpo cansado, que es más tuyo que mío.

Hoy amanecí en la cama correcta, soñando con tu voz como un susurro repitiendo mi nombre.

Hoy amanecí en la cama correcta, había soñado que llegado el momento tú estarías junto a mí sin saber donde comienzan o terminan nuestros seres.

Ayer, salimos, como todos los viernes desde que dejamos Howgarts, contrario a la tradición de ir a un restaurant a cenar, Luna eligió ir a un bar para celebrar su cumpleaños razón por la cual nadie contradijo a nuestra alocada amiga.

Llegue al bar a tiempo, como siempre, por lo que solo estaba Neville, llegaron cada uno de nuestros amigos con pocos minutos de retraso, pero nada importaba mientras tu no llegaras, fuiste el ultimo, acompañado de Ron, que para mi sorpresa y gusto traía grandiosas noticias, Ginny no podría llegar por que tendría partido de Quidditch; no digo que Ginny no sea mi amiga pero cuando ella está en la misma habitación que tu, todo se desvanece para ti y yo me siento tan… no importa tú estabas allí conmigo y eso era lo único que importaba.

Todos pedían whisky de fuego o vino de elfo para brindar por Luna, yo solo pedí una cerveza de mantequilla, por lo cual Ron empezó a burlarse de mí.

-"Vamos Hermione toma algo divertido, es el cumpleaños de mi Luna"

-"Déjala Ron si ella no quiere tomar, no va a tomar, no la molestes"- dijiste y mi corazón se lleno de esperanza.

-"Hermione solo serán unos tragos, o que tienes miedo"- Ron me miro desafiante- "hubiera venido Ginny, ella estaría festejando como se debe"- dijo cambiando la mirada drásticamente hacia ti.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, lo mire fijamente y dije.

-"Ron parece que no me conoces lo suficiente, tomare whisky de fuego pero solo porque es el cumpleaños de Luna y solo será uno"

Me senté y tú te acercaste.

-"No es necesario Herms, no tienes que hacerlo"- dijiste preocupado.

-"No te preocupes Harry sé lo que hago, ya me puedo aparecer yo solita, recuerdas"- tu sonreíste y comenzamos a platicar como los viejos amigos que somos.

Llegaron los tragos y brindamos por nuestra extravagante amiga, seguimos platicando de asuntos vánales hasta que empezó la música, me invitaste a bailar y yo acepte, solo bailaríamos; tu estarías junto a mi agarrando mi cintura y pegando mi cuerpo al tuyo que otra cosa haría que mi cordura se despedazara tan rápido.

Tomábamos whisky de fuego, bailábamos y mi mundo era perfecto.

Cuando solo quedábamos Luna, Ron, tú y yo; fuiste por más tragos acompañado de nuestro fiel amigo, por lo que Luna se acerco a mí para platicar.

-"No crees que ya es hora"- dijo.

-"¿Ya es hora? ¿De qué?"- dije incrédula.

-"De que le digas a Harry lo que sientes"

-"¿Estas loca? ¿Cómo crees? … Sería tonto… sería estúpido... sería ingenuo"- termine la frase casi en un susurro.

-"Hermione llevas años sintiendo algo por él, más que una amistad, no estamos ciegos, te entiendo da miedo pero ¿no crees que sería mejor?"- su mirada reprochándome.

-"¡No! No lo creo, el es tan especial, es tan lindo, el es… Harry, pero está enamorado de Ginny"- solo miraba mis manos, no podía verla a los ojos.

-"Claro que no, Harry la quiere como se le quiere a una hermana menor, contigo es distinto, díselo no pierdes nada"- agarro mis manos y me miro directamente- "mereces ser feliz"- sonrió.

-"¿De qué hablan chicas?"- dijo Ron abrazando a Luna.

-"Hermione me estaba felicitando y deseando buena suerte por un año más de vida"- informo.

-"Bueno pues a seguir festejando"- dijiste y pasaste tu brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

Cada vez mi cabeza se confundía mas, no sé decir si era por el alcohol o por tu comportamiento pero estábamos pasando tan grato momento que no quise interrumpirlo con mis inseguridades.

Salimos tambaleantes del establecimiento, no tanto por que quisiéramos sino porque nos informaron que estaban por cerrar; por lo cual no tuvimos otra opción. Tú y Ron iban entonando una cancioncilla muy ridícula, que nos tenía riendo como locas, además, claro está, de la cantidad de alcohol que corría por nuestra sangre.

Luna fue la que sugirió.

-"¿Por qué no se queda Hermione en Grimmauld Place, Harry?"- la mire reprochando su actitud- "claro, lo digo porque no se ve muy bien, como que se nos pasaron un poco las copas y pues puede ser peligroso"

Puso cara de inocente, como si no la conociera; lo peor fue que Ron la secundo y creo que tu cara era de preocupación.

-"Luna tiene razón Harry, puede pasarle algo a Hermione"

-"Claro que no, yo puedo llegar sola a casa"- y puse mis manos en mi cadera para enfatizar el punto, aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, parecía más un berrinche; pero en ese momento me pareció lo correcto.

-"Herms se que tienes la capacidad suficiente como para llegar a tu casa sana y salva, pero creo que es mejor que vayas conmigo"- dijiste, aun preocupado.

-"No Harry, no iré contigo"

Habría sido más convincente si en ese momento no me hubiera tambaleado y casi caigo, aunque por tu proximidad pudiste detenerme, fue cuando vi esa mirada característica tuya, cuando esos ojos verdes se obscurecen para ser una mirada de determinación, tal que da miedo el solo pensar en oponerse.

-"Mira Hermione"- decías con un tono de voz que solo lograba que te deseara mas- "Tienes dos opciones, ¿te quedas a dormir en mi casa o me quedo a dormir en tu casa?"

-"Pero…"

-"No pienso dejarte sola, no lo voy a hacer, así que decide"

Ron y Luna nos miraban alternativamente.

-"Esta bien"- dije derrotada- "Ya que igual seré una carga, mejor vamos a tu casa"

-"Perfecto como ya está todo arreglado nos vemos luego, adiós"- nos informo Luna, agarro de la mano a Ron y desaparecieron.

-"Eso fue muy extraño"- exclamaste, me abrazaste por la cintura- "¿Lista?"

Yo solo me limite a asentir. Cuando por fin llegamos a tu casa todo estaba demasiado desordenado.

-"Disculpa no he arreglado, además de que le di la semana de vacaciones al elfo, por lo que te tocara dormir en mi cuarto"

-"Que bueno que le des vacaciones a tu elfo, trabaja muy duro"- fue cuando mi cerebro carburo lo que acababas de decir- "¡Que! ¿Donde dormirás tu?".

-"No tienes que gritar"- lo dijiste algo pausado, supongo que gracias al whisky de fuego- "Pues ya que el único dormitorio habitable es el mío podría dormir en la alfombra"- me miraste y te apresuraste a decir- "si es que estás de acuerdo, sino yo puedo dormir en el sillón"

Me quede sin habla unos momentos, no sabía que decirte, no sabía que significaba eso, pero lo que Luna me había dicho en el bar era cierto, merecía ser feliz, además solo ibas a dormir en la alfombra, como si no hubiéramos compartido ya la misma habitación; estaba dramatizando demasiado.

-"Claro Harry, es tu casa, tú decides"

- "Perfecto, entonces vamos a dormir"- agarraste mi mano y subimos a las escaleras.

Tu habitación es la misma que fue alguna vez de Sirius Black, por lo que esta tapizada de rojo y dorado pero existen fotografías extras, aunque nunca me había fijado en una que estaba en tu buro cerca de tu cama, estamos tu y yo unos meses después de haber derrotado a Voldemort, sonreíamos; éramos felices y estábamos junto a nuestro seres queridos, que mas podíamos pedir. Había paz en nuestras caras.

Cuando te diste cuenta de que la observaba te acercaste a mí, sin que me diera cuenta y me susurraste en el oído.

-"Esa fotografía me gusta demasiado, estoy junto a la persona que más quiero"

Yo me sobresalte y los dos sonreímos.

-"Yo también te quiero demasiado Harry"

Sin darnos cuenta nos fuimos acercando hasta que nuestras bocas se unieron, se devoraban, se exploraban, no era un beso tierno, era un beso necesitado, necesitado de más, de todos esos años en los que ninguno de los dos habíamos hecho nada.

Mi cabeza giraba, daba vueltas, estaba en las nubes; de pronto tú rompiste el contacto y me viste con ternura, pero esa mirada cambio drásticamente, tal vez al darte cuenta de que era yo a la que besabas.

-"Esto está mal Hermione, no debió pasar; discúlpame por besarte".

No pude soportar más esa mirada, me gire dándote la espalda para que no vieras que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y que lo único que quería era salir corriendo en ese momento, lo único que me detuvo de irme fue los hechizos anti-aparición que tiene tu casa.

-"Creo que será mejor que duerma en el sofá, descansa Hermione"

Saliste de la habitación. Yo llore sin saber muy bien porque te habías ido, tal vez si amas a Ginny, o tal vez no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti, no lo sé, lo único que sé es que no volviste.

Soñé contigo, con todo lo que pudo haber pasado, con una vida juntos; pero cuando desperté me di cuenta de que no seria así y dolió, dolió como no tienes idea; aceptar que todo eso jamás llegaría y que debería de hacerme a la idea.

Por lo que mi primera reacción fue culpar al alcohol y no decir nada de lo que paso, no lo recordaría y para ser sincera era lo mejor, olvidarme de ello, olvidar lo que sucedió, olvidarme de ti.

Hoy amanecí en la cama correcta… pero no estabas tú, por lo que surge una nueva interrogante, ¿Seré yo la persona correcta para despertar aquí?

Con cariño Hermione.

Termine de leer la carta, la había dejado debajo de la almohada. No había querido entrar desde que ella se fue, después de desayunar, no pusiste el tema del beso a discusión y yo creí que era lo mejor.

¡Estúpido!, solo podía pensar eso, soy un estúpido, como podía haber roto el beso, fue lo más idiota que he hecho en mi vida, era todo lo que esperaba, lo que alguna vez había deseado, después de eso me fui de la habitación en vez de regresar y decirle lo que siento. Cuando al fin regrese, estaba dormida, solo me limite a mirarla, parecía feliz; no quise despertarla.

Y hoy en la mañana deje que se marchara sin decirle absolutamente nada, ahora comprendo por qué piensas que estoy enamorado de Ginny, porque soy un cobarde que no puede aflorar el sentimiento que provoca en mí.

Tal vez si la veo ahora y le pido perdón, considere hacerlo. No sé qué hacer, así que hago lo que el instinto me manda, hasta ahora me ha servido bien.

Salgo de Grimmauld Place con la carta guardada en bolsillo del pantalón, son las 7 de la noche, solo espero que no sea tarde para nosotros. Hago aparecer unas rosas blancas, creo que son las indicadas para decir que lo siento.

Estoy frente a tu puerta, toco pero no abre, así que empiezo a tocar la puerta frenéticamente y allí esta, su voz que me da esperanza y miedo en la misma medida.

-"¿Quién es?"- grita- "Ya voy".

Abre la puerta y se queda boquiabierta.

-"¿Que haces aquí?"- pregunta después de unos segundos en los que reacciona.

-"Encontré esto debajo de la almohada"- saco la carta de mi bolsillo- "Creo que te debo una disculpa"

Se giras y dice- "No me debes nada Harry"- camina dentro del departamento pero no cierras la puerta, así que intuyo que no me está corriendo. Entro y cierro la puerta.

-"Estas son para ti"- le doy las flores.

-"Gracias, pero en verdad no son necesarias, tampoco la disculpa, yo solo quería expresar mis sentimientos, no era para que tuvieras lastima de mi".

-"No es lastima Hermione, es que yo siento lo mismo por ti".

-"¿Te parece gracioso? ¿Te causo gracia? ¿Por qué me lastimas así?"- me miro con tanto odio y yo simplemente no comprendía.

-"No entiendo, lo digo en serio Herms".

-"Si es así ¿por qué te fuiste ayer? ¿Por que saliste de la habitación?".

-"Pensé… pensé que tu no querías eso, pensé que si seguíamos al otro día te despertarías y ni siquiera querrías ser mi amiga, que solo era el efecto del alcohol".

Callo unos segundos y suspiro finalmente para al decir.

-"No lo sé Harry, tal vez estuvo bien que lo paráramos y que sigamos siendo amigos".

-"Pero si tú sientes lo mismo que yo, porque no estar juntos"- agarre sus manos.

-"Nos conocemos como amigos, pero como pareja… no lo sé, no sé si funcione"- mordía su labio, nerviosa.

-"Yo tampoco sé si funcione Herms pero podríamos empezar despacio, sin presiones y ver que se da, si no está bien pues podremos seguir como los mejores amigos que ya somos, ¿que dices?".

-"No lo sé Harry".

-"Es más, salgamos a cenar, ahorita, solo a cenar, por favor"- la mire suplicante.

-"Esta bien, salgamos a cenar, simplemente a cenar".

En su mirada había advertencia pero también vislumbre que un poco de esperanza, y eso era lo único que yo necesitaba, haría lo posible para que funcionara.

Le pase el brazo por los hombros y salimos a cenar, no sé si esto funcione, no sé si termine bien, pero lo que se, sin ninguna duda, es que si esta hermosa mujer amanece en mi cama es porque de verdad es la chica correcta.


End file.
